Modern databases typically contain large amounts of information that are spread across hosts. Adding to the large amount of information is the need for enhanced reliability. Many databases retain two copies of data, commonly referred to as a primary and mirror copy, to guard against data loss and generally enhance the reliability of the database.
When a database needs to be upgraded, or more generally, when data needs to be moved or migrated from one location to another, some of, or all of database may be offline. This downtime may result in a significant loss of revenue, especially if the database keeps track of commercial transactions. Migrating a large database from host to host, and synchronizing the new primary copy with the new mirror copy may be especially time consuming.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for processing information.